Three Times The Love Part 1
by Liberty
Summary: Link loves Zelda...but wait! He also loves Marin! And don't forget Malon! Which one will he choose? Umm...you'll have to read the story to find out!!


"Three Times the Love" a fanfiction by Sarah Collins  
Chapter One  
  
The sun shone brightly over the vast Hyrule fields. In the forest, Link was just waking up. He stepped outside, and the morning breeze blew through his hair. He looked downward, and saw a little Kokri child running up to him. "Hey, Link, I got something for you!" Link climbed down his ladder, and the Kokri handed him his mail. It was a sandy paper envelope addressed to him. He almost choked when he saw who it was from. "But it's been so long!" he thought. "Link, hello, are you there, who's it from?" the child asked. "Oh, no one, just a very old friend, and I'm going to be leaving now, so see-ya!" Link stuffed the envelope in his pocket and rushed out of the forest. He had a meeting with his girlfriend, the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. When he was outside, he hitched up Epona and galloped away. "Should I tell her?" he wondered. As he rode through the vibrant, green fields, he decided to stop by the stables for some Lon Lon milk from Talon. When he approached the gate to the ranch, who could be there waiting for him, but Malon, Talon's daughter. Link was really glad that Gannon was over and done with, because now he could do whatever he wanted around Hyrule, without having to fight. Being an adult, too, was certainly a plus. "Hi, Link, how are you?" malon asked. "Oh, I'm just fine, but I'm running low on Lon Lon milk, can you nab me a bottle out of the stable?" he asked her. Malon looked at the ground. Malon had a huge crush on Link ever since she met him when she was young. But, now as they were grown, she saw that Link had grown far more handsome and muscular. "Well, maybe I can get one bottle, without having Ingo yelling at me!" malon said, trying to make conversation. "Why would Ingo yell at you?" Link asked her, although he knew that Ingo has a very short temper. "Well---Malon had got cut off in mid-sentence by someone yelling. It was Ingo. "You insignifigant girl!!" Malon lowered her head. She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a bottle of milk. Link wondered why she already had a bottle for him, for Malon had seen him coming, and she knew what he wanted. "No time to explain, I gotta go hitch one of the horses and split before I really get into trouble, quickly, come with me!" she exclaimed. Link was about to object, since he had to meet Zelda, but he followed Malon into the stables. "Okay, since you know how to jump fences with a horse, I'll let you do it, but I am an expertise on hopping fences!" Malon said, laughing a little. Link climbed onto one of the grand stallions, and grabbed the reigns. He sped up, and with ease, jumbed over the fence. Malon followed after him and climbed the fence just in time for Ingo to see her. "Quick, we have to go!" Link got of the horse in a hurry, and jumped onto Epona. Malon got on the grand stallion. "Let's ride!" he shouted, and he and Malon rode off into the distance.   
Once they were far off from the stables, and had ridden around for a few hours, Malon said, "Hey, Link, wanna go into Hyrule Town Market and look at the neat things they have in the bazaar shops?" she asked hopefully. Link glanced at the sky, the sun was setting. "Malon, I'd love to but-oh my gosh, I totally forgot!" he exclaimed. "Sorry to ditch you, but I've got to head over to Hyrule castle, bye!" he called after Malon, riding away to the other side of the castle. Malon watched him leave sadly, and rode over to Lon Lon Ranch.   
Link always went his secret way into the castle, because Zelda always waited for him right there, and saved a lot of time. He dismounted Epona and struggled to climb over the iron bars. Finally, he managed to do so, and he hid in some bushes as a guard was passing by. He remembered the last time he tried to sneak into the castle 7 years ago, it was very tricky. After the guard had passed, he zoomed past a small bush and was at Zelda's bedroom window. He took out his hookshot and shot up to her window, breaking the glass just a little bit. Boy, did that sure take Zelda by surprise! "Link, what are you doing in here?" she asked whispering. "Just coming to visit you the easy way." He said, half smiling. "Well, you know, you are 5 hours late, what have you been doing all this time?"she asked. Of course, Link didn't want to tell her what he'd been up to with Malon, since Malon is her best friend, she probably wouldn't want to know anyways. "Uh…I was at Lake Hylia, uh, fishing! Yeah, fishing, that's right!" he exclaimed. Zelda noticed something fishy about the way he said it, but she ignored it. "Come on," Zelda said as she was slipping on a royal pink dress, "Father wants you to come and have dinner with us." She said. "Ok, sure! I'll put on the best impression!" he said. Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Let me escort you to the dining quarters," she said, slipping her elbow into his. They walked out of her room, and down a few stair cases, until they reached the dining quarters. All around the walls, there were pictures of Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi, and one extrodinary picture of Zelda's mother, she looked exactly like Zelda. "Well, Link, great to see you again!" the king practically shouted. "Uh, yeah." Link stammered. Zelda took a seat by Link across from her father. Then, Impa served the food. Link hadn't had a meal such as this in a very long time, since he was on his quest, he didn't really have time to eat. Golden plates were then set upon the table, and silver goblets were filled with wine. "Ahem!" the King cleared his throat, "I would like to make a toast to Link's defeat of Ganon! Thanks to him, we now have peace in Hyrule!" he lifted his glass towards the ceiling and made a toast with everyone sitting at the table. Link winced. I mean, sure, he thought what he did was really couragous and great, but he was just a normal person, and that's what he wanted to be thought of, but he didn't mind all the special treatment. While they were eating, Link took out a piece of parchement and a quill pen quickly out of his pocket, and wrote a small note. He then slipped it into Zelda's hand. The note said: "Zelda, please meet me in the ballroom, where a surprise awaits you." Zelda quickly folded the letter up and put it under her plate. "Well, I must really be going now, nice having dinner with y'all!" Link exclaimed. He winked at the King, for the King knew exactly what Link was up to. "Very well, Link, we enjoyed your stay!" Link waved goodbye to everyone and slipped out a nearby door, except he didn't go outside the castle, he went into the ballroom. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards the ballroom's door. The door burst open, and Zelda appeared in the doorway. There was complete silence. She was in complete awe. She had never seen such a beautiful site in her life! The ballroom was completely decorated with gorgeous decorations, and a violinist and a cello started to play the waltz. Link stared at Zelda, smiling. He walked on over to her and asked, "Milady, would you give me the honor of dancing with me?" he bowed. Zelda exclaimed, "Certainly, Link, it would be my pleasure!" he put his arms around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck. They lightly danced among the beautifully tiled floor. Zelda felt like she was in a dream. They could dance forever, if only they could. The King made a silent entrance as he watched them dance. A grin appeared on his face. He knew that Link liked Zelda a lot, and that Zelda's feelings matched Link's. "The Hero of Time," the King thought. He then slipped out the door, and went to go have a private conversation with Impa. "Impa, how well do you know that young fellow, Link?" he asked her. "Well, when I first saw him 7 years ago, he looked quite the man I thought he would be today, and I think he's a very suitable husband for Zelda." She said. The King nodded. "Well, we'll just have to put their feelings to the test."  
After leaving Hyrule castle, Link returned to his tree house in Kokri Forest. He opened up the envelope again. "Exactly how will I get there?" he wondered. He lay on his bed and gazed up at the stars. There was a shadow over the moon. Link had a look of confusion on his face. He squinted his eyes to get a better look, and suddenly-SMACK! A figure fell from the sky, onto his bed. Link screamed. He jumped out of his bed and grabbed his sword. "Who are you?" The figure made his way into the light. It was an owl, with beautiful, tawny feathers. "Hoot, Link, I am here to guide you to Koholint,hoot!" the owl said. Indeed, you can guess who the letter was from. It was from Marin. "Okay." Link answered. "Grab onto my talons, hoot, and I shall fly you there!" said the owl. Link firmly grabbed onto his talons, and suddenly he found himself in the air. A few of the still-awake Kokri children peered into the sky, straining to get a better look. Link waved to them, as he disapeared into the night.   
Ocean waves were crashing at his feet. The smell of the air was breathtaking. Link was now at his second home, Koholint. "Feels good to be back," he thought. He made his way towards the village, and passed by the library where the two little boys were playing ball. "Link, is it really you?" they shouted. Link laughed. "Yes, it's me, for once you say something other than, "I don't know I'm just a kid!" Link said."Say, is Marin around by any chance?" he asked the boy. "Why, is she expecting you or something?" the boy asked, a sly grin on his face. "None of your buisness!" Link wandered down the path a little bit farther. He finally stopped in front of Marin's house. He was going to knock, but decided against it. He crept around the garden to the back of the little hut. The window was open. He looked through the window, and he saw Marin cooking something in the oven. A palm tree hung low over the hut, so he grabbed onto one of the branches, and swung right into the window. Marin was so shocked, she dropped her bowl, and it's contents fell all over the floor and on her and Link. They both laughed. "It's good to see you Link, how have you been?" Marin asked, bent over on the floor picking up the remaining pieces of glass from the bowl. "Oh, I'm just fine, and you?" Marin smiled. "I'm doing well," she said. Marin finally stood up and gave Link a hug. "So, will I have to wake any wind fish to get out of here?" Link asked. "No, silly, I know you thought all this was a dream, but after your fight with the enemy, you had a bad concussion, just letting you know!" Link nodded. "So, what do you say, you and me go up to our secret place behind the waterfall?" Link suggested. He tried to kiss her, but she moved out of his grip. "I just need to know one thing."   
"Yes?" Link questioned. "I need to know if you and Princess Zelda are…a thing." she said. Link didn't know what to do. He knew he was being a player. But, he just couldn't help it. Even with Malon, he knew he was letting her on just a bit too much! "Well?"  
But he couldn't stand to see Marin sad, so he decided to lie. "No, me and Zelda are not together in any way!" Marin looked relieved. Tarin suddenly opened the door. "Well, howdy, there Link, we've been expecting yeh!" Tarin shouted. "Yeah, well, it feels good to be back!" he winked at Tarin. "We gotta go now though, catch ya later Papa Bear!" Marin said, grabbing hold of Link's arm and leading him out of the way. "Wait, Marin, why is this bowl bowl shatter'd ter pieces?" But they already left.  
After about a few minutes of climbing up a mountain slope, with vines and flowers hanging in the above palm trees, they made it to their "secret" spot. It was a cave directly behind the waterfall. Link found a rock for he and Marin to sit on. The mist refreshingly sprayed their faces as Link held her in his arms. "Link," marin murmered. "Why did you come here when you may be needed back at Hyrule?" Marin questioned.   
End of Part1 Please go to Part2 for the rest of the fic!  



End file.
